The Trouble with Tony and Maria
by DiDiGlee
Summary: This fic takes place in between 03x04 - Pot O' Gold and 03x05 - The First Time and is just a little idea about how Kurt and Finn are affected by Tony and Maria. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! :)**

**This is just a short idea about how I think Kurt should approach Finn and tell him to stop being a douchebag at Blaine and about how much trouble _Maria_ and _Tony_ are causing for Finn and Kurt.**

**This plays after episode 03x04 (Pot O' Gold) and maybe – if you like this – I'll write a few more chapters.**

~ o ~ o ~

After knocking on Finn's door and receiving a mumbled "Yeah?", Kurt peered into his step-brother's room. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Finn was sitting in his swivel chair at his computer, but turned around now. Kurt closed the door and walked across the room, holding a glass of warm milk which he placed on the desk next to the computer.

"Hey, thanks!" Immediately Finn gulped down a large swig of the milk and licked his lips. "It's been a while that you brought me one of those."

"Well, yeah, Finn, we need to talk." Kurt sat down on the edge of Finn's bed with a dead serious expression on his face.

Finn frowned immediately and now eyed the glass of milk with worried suspicion. "You haven't poisoned this, have ya?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, what do you wanna talk about?" Finn put the glass down and turned in his chair to fully face his brother.

"Look, I really don't know how to say this, so I'm gonna tell you as nicely and sweet as I can, okay?"

Finn nodded with a fearful expression, seeing how Kurt clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, barely holding back what must be pure fury. "Dude, just tell me what's going on?"

"I want you to stop picking on Blaine!" Kurt exploded, making his brother flinch visibly. "Really, what's your problem, Finn? Ever since he joined New Directions you throw mean comments at him. I don't get it, I really don't. Blaine knows that our glee club is completely different than the Warblers, you don't need to remind him of that at every goddamn meeting! And in my humble opinion he adjusts just fine. Also he's a great addition to New Directions and you know it. So what the hell is wrong with you?"

Now Finn squared his shoulders and put on a defensive look. "You know, I don't like the way he makes suggestions how to do things all the time, like he's the new boss or something..."

Kurt sighed and tried to stay calm. "Yes, I know you have this _I __am __the __big __leader_ complex, but Blaine's not here to take that away from you. He may have sung lead at the Warblers, but he wasn't the _leader_, the council decided which songs were performed and stuff. Blaine came to McKinley to be with me and to support the New Directions and I want you to accept that and to stop being such a douchebag towards him. God, even _Rachel_ no longer thinks he's a spy!"

Finn chewed on the insides of his cheeks before he replied angrily, "Well, yeah, that's kinda my point. Rachel's absolutely fond of him! And I feel like he's taken over my spot on her side!"

Kurt squinted his eyes at his brother. "If you're referring to his part in the musical, I'd like to remind you that _you_ didn't even audition for the part of Tony."

"No, it's not just the musical thing. It's everything! Even Santana has noticed that it seems to be the Blaine and Rachel show from now on! I just don't like how close they are!"

"Woah, wait! You're _jealous_ of him, is that it? They're _friends_, Finn! And even though I may have some difficulties with Rachel currently, I do appreciate that she makes Blaine feel welcome."

"Yeah, I know they're friends, but they've become all touchy-feely kind of friends! They hug and nudge and take each other's arms all the time. And when they meet they don't say _Hello_ like every other normal person, no, they say _Oh __there __you __are, __my __handsome __Tony!_ and _Oh __my __sweet __Maria!_ and _I __missed __you __so __much!_and _No, __I __missed __you __even __more_." Finn did an excellent mocking imitation of Rachel's and Blaine's voices.

"Yeah," Kurt admitted and rubbed his temple with two fingers, "I know. It's not easy for me to get used to _that_, either."

"And they rehearse for this stupid musical every day until late," Finn went on, sounding clearly annoyed by his girlfriend's new friendship with her oh-so talented musical partner.

"They're both perfectionists," Kurt tried to reason. "It's not surprising that they stretch the hours."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Finn looked at his brother with a serious expression. "Because I don't like it that my girlfriend hangs out with another guy..."

"Finn, in case you haven't noticed, Blaine's gay. He's my boyfriend. He's not interested in Rachel!"

"But he was interested in her once! They dated!"

"They didn't date, they just went out on _one_ date!" Kurt defended his boyfriend, but he clearly didn't like the ground they had entered.

"Yeah, well, you should hear the way she still talks about him," Finn said with a grunt. "How she admires him and talks about how perfect he is as Tony opposite of her Maria and how gorgeous and talented their kids would be."

"Yeah, I don't like the way they are with each other much either, but I'm sure it'll last just as long as they're both so thrilled with the musical. And you should trust Rachel a little more. I'm sure she wouldn't sneak away my boyfriend."

"She betrayed your friendship before, hasn't she?" Finn pointed out. "After all she runs against you for student council president."

"Weren't you the one who said we shouldn't turn against one another? Now you do everything you can to make me hate her?" Kurt raised his eyebrows at him. "You don't need to do that, actually, she's fully capable of making me dislike her herself."

"So you're telling me I have to just accept the Tony and Maria spectacle and try not to freak out about it?" Finn asked with a shrug and whirled around slowly in his chair.

"Look, just stop being so mean to him, okay? That's all I'm asking." Kurt got to his feet and straightened his shirt.

"Yeah, okay…" Finn answered rather lamely and with a roll of his eyes.

"Thank you," Kurt said curtly and went for the door, when Finn called after him.

"But don't tell me you're okay with the way _Tony_ and _Maria_ are all lovey-dovey with each other, because I won't believe you, Kurt!"

"Whatever." Kurt closed the door and went to his own room.

Finn was right. It was hard to watch Rachel and Blaine bonding so well over the musical, even more so considering their past together. Kurt only comforted himself by repeatedly telling himself that kissing Rachel had made Blaine come to terms with his true sexuality, making him realize he was a 100 % gay after all.

So there was no need to get jealous or to worry over their lovey-dovey behavoir as Finn had put it.

Right?

~ o ~ o ~

The next day, a Saturday, Kurt sat at a table in the Lima Bean and waited for Blaine. His boyfriend was running late by fifteen minutes and counting, but Kurt told himself to have patience. Most likely Blaine was just held up in traffic, so Kurt just sat there, staring at his phone which was placed on the table, in case Blaine called for telling why he was late and when he'd finally appear.

Kurt tapped his foot against the leg of the table, ignoring the curious looks of the other guests who apparently were wondering why he was sitting alone at a table and stared at the door.

After half an hour, however, Kurt got worried. It couldn't be that Blaine was held up in traffic for _this_ long, so maybe it was something else. Maybe he'd had an accident or something. So Kurt prepared for the worst when he finally grabbed his phone and rang his boyfriend up.

His worry over Blaine's state of health vanished as soon as his boyfriend finally answered the call after what seemed an eternity. The fact that Blaine was laughing and sounded like he was having a great time was kind of even more troublesome to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, what's up?"

"Not much," Kurt replied and he really tried not to sound annoyed or accusing. He didn't want to be the kind of boyfriend who got mad when his boyfriend was a little late. "I'm just sitting at a table in the Lima Bean, watching the clock... where are you?"

"Oh my Gosh! I totally forgot! Sorry, Kurt. I'm at Rachel's right now and we're just digging into the musical..." Blaine started laughing again and Kurt could hear Rachel giggling in the background. "Stop tickling me, Rach, I'm on the phone! God, this girl's gonna be the death of me!"

"Mine, too," Kurt murmured to himself and rolled his eyes. Blaine was having way too much fun with a Rachel Berry for his liking.

"So you don't mind if we delay our date, do you? I promise I'll make it up to you. You're the best, Kurt. Love you!"

The line was disconnected before Kurt could reply anything, so he breathed an unheard, "Love you, too," into his phone.

He got to his feet and left the Lima Bean, feeling like an idiot and shaken by what just had happened. So he had been stood up, because Blaine rather stayed at Rachel's, singing _Maria_ to her and letting her tickle him?

When he got to his car, Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. No, he wasn't jealous or mad or disappointed or worried. He was all calm and... hell to the no! He wouldn't be watching this any longer.

~ o ~ o ~

He drove straight to his father's garage where Finn was helping out. He skirted around the cars and the tire display, careful not to smudge his new outfit with cart grease. "Finn? You here?"

"Down here, bro," Finn answered from underneath an old Polo. Kurt looked down at Finn's legs sticking out and kicked lightly against his brother's shoe.

"Gotta talk to you, Finn! Now!"

"Oh man!" Finn groaned. "What have I done wrong now?"

"You? Nothing this time," Kurt replied with a heartily sigh, tapping his foot impatiently again.

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a fancy date with Blaine?"

"Right, but I got stood up."

This made Finn roll out from working underneath the car on this skateboard thingy and look up at Kurt. "Blaine didn't show up?"

"He's totally forgotten our date, because he was busy having fun with _your_ girlfriend!" Kurt said accusingly.

"You make it sound like it's my fault." Finn got up and brushed his hands off on his overall.

"Well, yeah, you're the one _working_ on a Saturday, instead of spending time with your girlfriend, which gives her all the time in the world to spend with _my_ boyfriend!"

Finn arched his eyebrows trying to follow the logic of this. "Then why don't _you_ spend time with your boyfriend so he can't spend time with _my_ girlfriend, huh?"

"Because I got stood up like I have mentioned before," Kurt pointed out angrily. "So the thing is, you have to talk to Rachel and tell her to stop spending so much time with him!"

"Why me? She'll be angry with me! Go and tell Blaine to stop hanging out with her!"

"Well, I don't want to be the kind of boyfriend who gets upset over this," Kurt burst out at Finn, throwing his hands into the air, clearly upset.

Finn chewed on his lips for a moment. "Look, if I talk to Rachel she will tell me that I don't understand all this, because it's rehearsal for the muscial and I'm not taking part in the musical, so I can't get how important it is and stuff. But you're in the musical as well, so you should take that for our advantage. Next time they stay in the auditorium until late you should simply join them. They can't tell you off, because, well, _that_ would seem suspicious, right?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea," Kurt pondered and ran a finger over his bottom lip.

"See, sometimes I got good ideas, too," Finn raised his hand to pat Kurt's shoulders, but Kurt backed off with horror in his eyes. "Don't touch me with _these_ hands, Finn!"

"What? You can't possibly know where my hands have been earlier," Finn looked down at his hands as if traces of _whatever_ were visible on them.

"Argh, I'm talking about the grease on them and not what you're thinking," Kurt made a face. "God, you're so disgusting sometimes!"

With a huff he turned on his heels and left the garage to make plans on how to get between _Tony_ and _Maria_.

~ o ~ o ~

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**Reviews would be awesome! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and thank you for all your favorites/alerts and your lovely reviews! :)**

**I'm glad you like this little story! **

**To everyone who waits for the next chapter of 'No regrets', I'm gonna update soon, big promise! But after all those dark chapters, I need something funny and less dramatic, so _Tony_ and _Maria_ are my escape right now. ;)**

~ o ~ o ~

On Monday morning Kurt was standing at his locker, using his hair spray and drowning into the picture of his boyfriend. On the photo Blaine was still wearing his Dalton blazer and he looked so sweet and dapper and gorgeous…

Closing the door with a sigh, Kurt jumped at the sight of his boyfriend in the flesh leaning against the locker next to his. He wore blue jeans and a purple T-Shirt, showing off his sexy arms, and he looked so stunningly _hot_ and _breathtaking_ and…

"Hi." Blaine gazed up at him with that charming smile of his and immediately Kurt's face softened into a smitten smile. Yes, he had planned to be angry with his boyfriend, but it wasn't easy with Blaine standing there and flirting with him.

"Hi yourself."

"I missed you," Blaine said with a pout. "I called you about five times on Sunday."

"Oh yeah, sorry, the battery on my phone was low and by the time I had it recharged, it was too late to call back." Kurt knew this sounded like a really lame excuse, but it still sounded better than saying, "I was sulking, because you stood me up. And if you really missed me, you'd shown up on Saturday!"

"You're not angry, because I forgot our date, are you?" Blaine asked and folded his hands in front of his mouth like he was praying. "Again, I'm so, so sorry about Saturday."

"No, don't be silly, I'm not angry," Kurt replied with a dismissive wave. "It's good to see that you're so committed to the musical." Kurt started walking down the hallway. "So how was rehearsal with Rachel?"

"It was _really_ cool!" Blaine said, beaming. "That girl is just so much fun!"

"Yeah, we laugh about her all the time," Kurt muttered under his breath.

"You know, I've never felt this _close_ to a girl before," Blaine now admitted out of the blue. "It's amazing!"

Kurt put on a fake smile. "Close? Like how?"

"I don' know, it's really hard to explain," Blaine shrugged. "I guess, she's like a sister to me…"

Oh, okay, Kurt thought. Like a sister, that was good. He had to live with Rachel as a sister anyway, seeing how she dated Finn. So he didn't mind if she was Blaine's sister, too.

"No, wait, that's not right either," Blaine said, contemplating. "She's more like… yeah, she's my _Maria_!" Smiling broadly, Blaine placed his hand over his heart.

"Really? That's so… _sweet_!" Kurt almost choked on his words. What was Blaine trying to say when he said Rachel was his Maria? After all Tony and Maria were lovers, right?

"Artie told us we had to work on our chemistry, though," Blaine continued. "I mean, I think we _look_ like the perfect couple already, but, you know, Artie said we need to live and breathe and _be_ Tony and Maria! All the time!"

"Wow! That's… great, I think. Unfortunately it's not so thrilling to be Officer Krupke." Kurt chuckled and rotated his heavy messenger bag from his left shoulder to his right. "I wouldn't want to live and breathe him all day long."

Blaine looked up at him with sorrow in his eyes. "I know you wanted the part of Tony, Kurt, and I feel kinda bad about snatching it away from you…"

"Forget it, you didn't snatch it away. And you make a perfect Tony."

"I agree," Blaine said with a humble shrug, "because, you know, from the visually point of view I have to say that you and Rachel wouldn't make a harmonizing couple, you know what I mean?"

"Oh gosh, yes, totally!" Kurt confirmed passionately. "Rachel and I would _never_ make a harmonizing couple, at least not in this lifetime!"

"Whereas Rachel and I just fit perfectly together," Blaine continued and didn't notice the way Kurt's eyes widened at this statement.

"I mean, we look awesome together! She's so small and cute and she fits right into my arms when I hold her." Blaine smiled sweetly at this, as if hanging on to a dear memory, while Kurt felt like he was being punched right in the stomach.

So what was this supposed to mean? Did Blaine wish for a partner who was smaller than him? Small and cute and who would look up to him? Well, apparently Kurt couldn't snuggle into Blaine's arms as perfectly as Rachel could, seeing how he was a few inches taller than his boyfriend.

And what did Blaine mean by saying, '_when __I __hold __her_'? When the hell did he get to hold her? It surely wasn't necessary for them to be holding each other while practicing, was it? Oh hell, now Kurt imagined Blaine sitting on Rachel's pink bed, cuddling with her and Rachel nuzzling her face into the crook of Blaine's neck, looking up into his eyes lovingly…

"Yeah, I totally get the picture," Kurt said with a forced smile. "I guess you two make a better-looking couple than Rachel and Finn, you know, at least when you're standing next to her you don't look like T-Rex wanting to eat a Jew!" Kurt chuckled. "And Finn's really _tall_, I mean, the height difference between him and Rachel is ridiculous. But you know, that's the reason why I was attracted to Finn for such a _long_ time. He's like the man of my dreams, tall with broad shoulders, wow! When you see him you really just want to lean into him, I mean, I do."

"Oh, really?" Blaine replied with a narrowed-eye look.

"Oh yeah!" Kurt said with emphasis. "I just love tall men! Who doesn't?"

"Right," Blaine confirmed, but he sounded hurt, and Kurt almost took his words back, because he knew he had just hit Blaine's sore spot, but then he'd hurt him first, right?

It was good timing that Finn came toddling around the corner just then and Kurt took the chance to rub it into Blaine even more. "There you are, Finny, we were just talking about you!"

"Huh?" Finn stopped in front of them with the trademark dumbfounded expression on his face.

"I was saying to Blaine how much I admire your height and strength and how I enjoy watching you play football and stuff." Kurt stepped up next to Finn and put both his arms around his brother's waist. "And just see how perfectly I fit into your arms? It's so awesome that I can lean on your shoulder whenever I feel down."

"Huh?" Finn repeated.

Kurt poked his side. "You know, just like on _Saturday_?"

"Oh, right," Finn nodded and put his arm around Kurt's back. "You know, Kurt, you can lean on me _anytime_ you want," Finn added with a wry smile.

"Really? That's so sweet of you!" Kurt patted Finn's stomach. "Wow, if you were gay and we weren't stepbrothers and I didn't have Blaine, we'd totally get it on, right?"

Finn narrowed his eyes at him, but nodded along. "Totally! But you know, I'm _not_ gay and I'm with Rachel and, you know, we're brothers, but yeah, if that weren't the case, it would be you and me, Kurt, totally!" Now Finn wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders in a possessive manner and pulled him closer to his side.

"Hi guys!" Rachel appeared at Blaine's side with a smile. "What's going on?"

"Ah, there you are, Rach!" Blaine flung his arm around her shoulder. "I was just saying what a perfect couple we make! I mean, just look at us, don't we totally look like Tony and Maria, guys?" Now Rachel put her arms around Blaine's middle and leaned into him with her practiced show smile.

"Awesome!" Finn gave them a thumb-up. He winced, however, when Kurt stepped onto his foot.

"We had so much fun this weekend, right, Finny?" Kurt said, drawing circles onto Finn's chest with his fingers. "We were all cozy together on the couch, watching movies, aww, and I just love to tickle him!"

"That's so sweet," Rachel said with an incredible look on her face. "I didn't know you two got along that well!"

"Yeah, just recently we've developed this deep and profound love for each other," Kurt said with a heartily sigh and a dramatic gesture, putting his hand on his heart.

"Brotherly love," Finn added hastily and Kurt nodded to his words.

"Yeah, it's _really_ hard to explain, but it's definitely more than just, you know, being brothers."

"Is it?" Blaine asked and looked at Finn with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Did you know that Blaine's ticklish, too?" Rachel addressed Kurt with an innocent smile and let her fingers run over Blaine's side, making him wiggle and giggle.

Kurt wanted to kill her on the spot. "Of course I do," he retorted. "He's _my_ boyfriend."

For an awkward moment the four of them just stood there in the middle of the hallway, Kurt draped at Finn's side while Rachel was being held firmly by Blaine, all of them staring at one other and thinking: _Wait,__something__'__s__wrong__here!_

"Uh, I gotta go!" Finn announced suddenly and let go of Kurt.

"Oh, yeah, I'm running late, too!" Rachel said and wriggled out of Blaine's grasp.

They left in a hurry, leaving Kurt and Blaine standing in front of each other.

"I need to get to French class," Kurt said rather briskly and rotated his messenger bag from one shoulder to the other again.

Blaine opened his mouth and closed it again. However, when Kurt went to rush past him, Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and narrowed his eyes at him. "Are we okay, Kurt?"

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we?" Kurt answered coolly. "See you around, _Tony_."

~ o ~ o ~

All day long Kurt was avoiding Blaine. He knew it was silly and childish, but he just didn't want to see him, because from now on whenever he was standing next to Blaine all he could think of was, _'__All __this __time __Blaine __secretly __wished __I __was __smaller __than __him, __but __no, __I__'__m __this __tall, __lean, __lanky __guy __and __not __small __and __cute, __someone __who __would __fit __into __his __arms.__'_

Of course he knew that Blaine had noticed that he was avoiding him, but he didn't care. Yeah, he was sulking. Yeah, he was being childish. So what?

In his last class for the day, he sat without following what the teacher was saying, all he could think of was Blaine and Rachel and Tony and Maria and all this mess made him want to cry.

Kurt was doodling on his notebook when his phone buzzed in his pocket. With the eyes on the teacher he snuck it out secretly and read the received message under the table. It was from Blaine.

_I know it's a school night, but would you consider going out with me tonight? I still owe you a coffee. – B_

Did this mean Blaine was sorry after all for forgetting their date on Saturday? Kurt didn't want to make it easy for him, though, so he didn't answer right away.

Five minutes later his phone buzzed again.

_Please? – B_

Kurt's features melted into a smile. Just too well he could imagine Blaine's puppy eyes along with this message and he just couldn't resist that look, although it was just in his imagination.

But well, still he wouldn't make it too easy for him!

_Don't you have rehearsal with Rachel? – K _

Waiting for Blaine's answer, he started tapping his foot against the table leg.

_Cancelled it. I'm all yours tonight. – B _

Reading this, Kurt let out a little squeal, which he hurried to cover with a cough when the teacher looked over at him. Still, he wasn't very forgiving for being stood up, so Blaine better be on time!

_Okay, you can pick me up at seven. Sharp! – K _

~ o ~ o ~

"Finn!" Kurt stormed into his brother's room. "You gotta help me!"

Finn was sitting on the floor in front of his playstation and paused the game, but kept his controller in hand, in case whatever Kurt wanted didn't take long. "Whassup?"

"I need your advice!"

Now Finn looked up at him, a stunned expression on his face. It didn't happen a lot that Kurt asked for his advice. Actually up until today it hadn't happened at all. "Are you sure?"

Kurt placed himself in the middle of the room, holding his arms out and spun around once. "How do I look?"

Finn furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"It's a simple question, Finn," Kurt let his arms fall against his sides with an exasperated sigh. "Blaine will be here in ten minutes and I've been looking for the perfect outfit for the last two hours, so just tell me what you think of it."

"Who cares?" Finn asked with a shrug. "It's just Blaine and it's not your first date or something."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Funny enough, it felt a lot like a first date to him. He had taken Blaine's comment to heart and had despaired over finding an outfit that made him look smaller. His beloved boots were banned into the back of this closet, because from now on he would be wearing sneakers only, right now a pair of red chucks, the only flat shoes he owned. If he could, he would just chop off his feet, but that wasn't really the most practical way to shrink a few inches.

"You look... different," Finn finally said. "Have you done something with your hair?"

"Why, yes, don't you like it?"

Kurt reached up to carefully stroke over his bangs. It had taken him over an hour to get his hair flat, but in a good-looking kind of way. He had figured that the way he usually did his hair just made him look even taller than he was, so his new hair-do had to save things with Blaine for him.

With a pay attention please gesture he turned to Finn again. "Okay, now, I've practiced walking, so watch me and tell me if it looks naturally, okay?"

"What do you mean, you've practiced walking?" Finn asked baffled, but then Kurt started walking up and down his room and Finn watched him with his mouth hanging open.

"I bend my knees, see? That's cool, right? I've seen the guys on the football team walking with bent knees. It makes me look smaller, don't you think?"

Finn couldn't say anything, instead he burst out in laughter.

"Finn, you're no help at all!"

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Finn wiped tears from his eyes.

The door bell rang and Kurt panicked. "That's Blaine! He's early! Oh God, I'm not ready yet!"

"I thought you were ready."

"No, I'm not! I need to check the mirror again! You need to get the door for me, Finn! Please! Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

Kurt hurried back into his room and stood in front of his full body mirror, trying to calm down. Finn was right, this was not his first date with Blaine and he was overdoing it, but he wanted to be perfect for Blaine, he wanted to be the one – the only one – in Blaine's arms and no _Maria_ should be able to take Blaine away from him.

And yeah, he still wasn't happy with his hair and, yes, wearing those sneakers made him feel utterly dressed-down, but then tonight they just went to have coffee, nothing fancy, so he guessed this would do.

He took another deep breath and left his room. Slowly he went downstairs and met Finn halfway on the steps. "It's Blaine," Finn said with a wide grin on his face, barely able to suppress a laugh. "Believe me, I've checked, it's really him."

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked in a low voice.

"You'll see," Finn answered mysteriously and went upstairs with a chuckle. "You'll see."

Kurt decided not to question his brother's sanity and resumed descending the stairs. When he reached the floor he found his boyfriend standing in the hallway and his jaw dropped onto the floor.

The first thing he noticed – because there was simply no way NOT to notice – was Blaine's hair. His usually gelled, flat hair-do was teased and looked kinda John Travolta-like in _Grease_ and well, it was just HUGE and made Blaine definitely look... taller.

And now that Kurt was standing in front of his boyfriend he noticed that not only did Blaine look taller, he actually _was_ taller than him! How was it possible that wearing sneakers could achieve such a drastic height difference?

Kurt glanced down and...

"Are you wearing high heels?"

"No," Blaine said, raising a foot to show off his new boots. "They're just boots with heels that are a little bit higher than I usually wear." Blaine shrugged nonchalantly. "Why, don't you like them?"

Kurt bit down on his lip to hide the grin that was beginning to spread on his face. Could it be that Blaine...?

"Are you wearing _sneakers_, Kurt? Wow! I don't think I've ever seen you wearing sneakers before."

"Don't tell me this is a jacket with shoulder pads?" Kurt asked and reached up to squeeze the pads in question.

"Yeah, well, they make my shoulders look bigger, don't you think?" Blaine looked at him uneasily.

For a moment they just stood there and looked each other up and down.

"What's with your hair?" They both asked simultaneously and then laughed.

"I just wanted to try something different, you know?" Blaine said with another shrug.

Kurt nodded. "Me, too."

Blaine squinted his eyes at Kurt. "Are you... you're not trying to look smaller, are you?"

"Well, it depends..." Kurt raise one eyebrow. "Are you trying to look taller for me, Blaine?"

Blaine hung his head in shame. "I guess I am."

"I won't tell anyone I've seen you like this," Kurt promised with a smile, "if you don't tell anyone you've seen me like this."

Kurt held out his hand and Blaine grasped it. "Deal."

"And… let's forget about coffee," Kurt said with a smile. "Come upstairs with me, I'll see what I can do about your hair, and mine, and then I'll take those ridiculous pads out of this otherwise really cool jacket of yours, and then we'll watch a movie and cuddle up on my bed. How does that sound?"

Blaine entwined his fingers with Kurt's. "Best idea ever!"

They went upstairs together and Kurt flinched almost unnoticable, when Blaine asked, "Do you have West Side Story on DVD? You know, for research?"

~ o ~ o ~

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**Any ideas how Tony and Maria could cause any more trouble? Please tell me, I'm happy to receive prompts ;)**

**Reviews are always welcome! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awww, thank you everyone for your lovely reviews. Looks like you enjoy this story as much as I do. **

**Here's another chapter that I came up with yesterday, just a little drabble, really.**

**Enjoy!**

~ o ~ o ~

They lay cuddled up in Kurt's bed, watching West Side Story (_of __course_ Kurt had it on DVD) and Kurt's hand stroked lovingly over Blaine's wonderful curly hair (after he had washed all the grease out of it), letting the gorgeous curls run between his fingers while Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest, all content and purring (almost like a cat, really), apparently enjoying to be caressed, with one arm flung around Kurt's waist.

Kurt's thoughts in this moment?

_Life is awesome! Let's stay like this forever!_

These probably were also Blaine's thoughts right now, maybe along with some undapper thoughts as well.

But then Blaine's phone buzzed…

Without moving too much, Blaine dug his hand into the pocket of his jeans and checked his phone lazily. Then he let out a little puff of air and wrote a response to the text message, before he stuffed it back into his jeans and resumed to listen to Kurt's heartbeat.

Meanwhile Kurt's mind was racing, debating with himself whether or not to ask who'd sent a text message to Blaine and why. No, he wouldn't ask. It was none of his business and Blaine was not bound to report every single thing that was happening in his life. Although of course Kurt was interested – not curious! – in what was happening and…

Blaine's phone buzzed again.

With a sigh Blaine reached for it again, read the message and then sat up and made an apologetic face at Kurt. "It's Rachel. Do you mind if I call her back? It's an emergency and I'll make it real quick!"

"No problem." Kurt paused the movie.

Blaine leaned back against the headboard and called Rachel. "Hey Rach, what is it?"

He sounded really, really worried which made Kurt wonder if something bad had happened to her. As much as he disliked her, he didn't want her to be in trouble or having to deal with unbearable problems.

Blaine spoke in a soothing, caring voice to her. "No, please, please don't say that, Rach, really, I understand, but I already told you how I feel about it and my feelings don't change within two days."

Kurt glanced sideways at his boyfriend and narrowed his eyes at him. What the hell was he talking about?

"Look, don't worry too much about this, okay? I told you I'm all for pink and flowers. Whatever you decide is fine with me... Yes, of course I know exactly which one you're talking about, you've shown me all of them on Saturday and I have a very good memory. Believe me, I'm very familiar with these kind of problems, I got enough experience with Kurt's…"

Kurt raised his eyebrows at this. _What __kind __of __problems __were __they __discussing?_

"No, honestly, I think the purple pair of pumps matches better with a simple white dress. They also really flatter your legs... Wait, now we're talking about the blue one with the plunging neckline, right? Yes, I definitely like it, but I like the black dress better, you know, the one with the V-neck?"

Clothes? Kurt tilted his head in disbelief. They were talking about shoes and clothes? Well, a Rachel Berry may have wardrobe issues, but a Kurt Hummel definitely was not despairing over what to wear for what occasion, well, apart from his latest pathetic attempt to shrink.

"Gosh, no, believe me, your breasts look _great_ in that dress, Rach!"

Kurt's eyes expanded at this. Was he asleep and having a nightmare or was Blaine really talking about Rachel's _breasts_ right now?

"Come on, you've got no reason to hide, Rach, you can feel confident enough to show off your boobs every now and then, especially if you're wearing that red bra, you know, the one with the little butterfly in the middle? It makes your breasts look fantastic! Wait, why don't you just make a photo and send it to me? I'll tell you if it looks too much…"

And how the hell did Blaine even know _details_ of Rachel's underwear? Kurt was sure not even Finn knew there were butterflies on Rachel's bras. Kurt clenched his hands in his lap in an attempt not to freak out right now.

With a grin Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt and mouthed, "girls!"

"Excuse me," Kurt whispered and got out of bed. "I'll be right back."

Oh no, he just couldn't stand listening to his boyfriend talk about Rachel Berry's boobs any longer. So Kurt made his way to Finn's room and stormed in. "Finn!" The room was empty. If his brother wasn't at his Playstation, the only other option was the kitchen.

With a sigh Kurt went downstairs on his socks and through the living room, where Burt and Carole were sitting snuggled up against each other on the couch. Carole looked over her husband's shoulder at him. "Didn't you wanna go out, Kurt?"

"We decided to stay in and watch a movie instead," Kurt told her.

"You know the rules, the door stays open all the time, young man," Burt reminded him.

Kurt sighed wearily. "Believe me, I really don't want to get sexually involved with _Tony_."

"Wait! Who's Tony?" Burt asked, obviously baffled. "I thought you had Blaine over?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too," Kurt replied with a sigh. "But sometimes it's hard to tell."

He shrugged at them and then went into the kitchen, where he found Finn who was just enjoying a _huge_ grilled cheese. Kurt leaned against the counter next to him.

"I need your help!"

"Wassup?" Finn asked with a full mouth.

Kurt raised a single eyebrow at him and lowered his voice. "It's Blaine. He's in full _Tony_ modus again, talking to _Maria_ on the phone."

"Hmpf," Finn replied sympathetically.

"What are you doing here anyway, Finn?" Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at his brother disapprovingly. "Shouldn't you be on the phone with your girlfriend?"

"I was," Finn told him between two bites. "But then she started talking about clothes and shoes and how fat she felt, so I made an excuse and hung up."

"Great, and then she called Blaine who's just too polite to hang up on her," Kurt tapped his foot rapidly on the floor. "Listen, you gotta call Rachel _now_ and keep her on the phone so she can't talk with Blaine or text him or send him more disgusting photos of herself in her undies…"

The last comment made Finn choke on his meal. "What?"

"Here's what we'll do," Kurt announced with a conspiratory voice. "You'll text Rachel and tell her you want to talk to her again and ask her to finish talking to whoever she's talking right now, okay?"

Finn chewed on his sandwich, contemplating, before objecting, "But then I'll have to call her again. And she's in this awful mood where she's so uncontent with herself and wants to talk about every piece of cloth in her wardrobe and whether or not it truly fits her. And when I tell her that I like all of her clothes, she tells me that I just tell her so, because I'm her boyfriend and can't say otherwise. So I don't really get what she wants me to say at all."

Finn shrugged and then took another bite.

"Well, _that__'__s_ not my problem, is it?" Kurt countered. "My problem right now is a _Tony_ in my bedroom when I want there to be a _Blaine_. So, if you don't have a better idea, we'll do this."

Kurt grabbed for Finn's ass to retrieve his phone. With his mouth and both hands full of cheese and sandwich Finn couldn't do anything to protest when Kurt went around the middle counter of the kitchen and began to write a text message.

"So, how do you address Rachel when you text her?" Kurt looked up at his brother questioningly.

"Huh?" Finn licked cheese off his fingers.

Kurt sighed. "How do you call her? Do you say _sweetheart_ or _baby_ or _hufflepuff_ or what?"

"You mean when I text her?" Finn's eyebrows became one as he tried to understand the question.

"Yes," Kurt replied patiently while his fingers hovered over the phone, ready to write the fateful text.

"Uhm, I usually write something like, _Wassup_?"

While Kurt was busy rolling his eyes Finn finished his sandwich and before Kurt could react, Finn snatched his phone back. "No text to Rachel, we'll do something else. Come with me."

Finn went upstairs with Kurt close behind. He stopped in front of the door of Kurt's room, which was left ajar, and they both listened in to Blaine still talking to Rachel.

"... absolutely, yeah, I agree, but, you know, I can only speak from my experience with the Warblers and none of them wore make up, but David and Wesley told me they didn't like it when their girlfriends overdid it with too much color, so I guess you shouldn't put on too much, but, well, in the end it's all Artie's decision anyway and it seems he's got a opinion on anything, but that's his job as director, so..."

Oh gosh, they were discussing make-up now. Kurt rolled his eyes. What made Rachel think she could ask _Blaine_ which lipstick color she should use?

"No, Rachel, you're a beautiful girl, honestly," Blaine was saying now. "You don't need make-up at all, in my humble opinion..."

Kurt noticed the way Finn was clenching his fists and that got him scared. "What's your plan?" Kurt whispered anxiously and tugged at Finn's sleeve. He didn't want to see a mad Finn going at his boyfriend. As much as he wanted to punch Blaine himself right now - or _Tony_ for that matter - he didn't want Blaine to get hurt.

"Ready?" Finn asked in a murmur.

Kurt's eyes widened in fear. "For what?"

Finn turned around and winked at Kurt. "Fling your arms around my neck and make moaning sounds."

Kurt's eyes grew even larger. "Excuse me?"

Finn grinned wickedly. "Not what you're thinking, bro. Now, do you want Blaine back? Then do it."

Finn opened his arms and reluctantly Kurt did what he was asked. Before he knew what was happening, however, Finn picked him up, one arm around Kurt's back, the other arm underneath his legs and Kurt had no other choice but cling to his neck.

With his shoe Finn kicked the door open.

"Here we are, Kurt," Finn carried Kurt inside with a worried expression on his face, he was a great actor after all. "Hey Blaine, make room there on the bed for Kurt, he's just hurt his foot really bad and can't walk."

Immediately Blaine skidded over and watched as Finn carefully placed Kurt down on the mattress. Then Kurt finally caught on Finn's play and started moaning in fake pain. "Thank you, Finn, I couldn't have made the stairs myself."

"What happened?" Blaine sat down beside Kurt with sheer worry in his eyes.

"Ah, just stupid me! I kicked my foot at the kitchen counter and Finn had to carry me all the way upstairs. – Oh, is that still Rachel on the phone?"

"Oh," Blaine glanced down at the phone in his hand which he had completely forgotten the second he'd seen Finn carrying his boyfriend in. The three of them could hear Rachel's loud voice demanding to be told what was going on. Blaine raised the phone to his ear and cut in, "Listen, Rach, I need to go. See you tomorrow!"

Not waiting for her answer, Blaine hung up and skidded closer to Kurt. "Oh baby, does it hurt much? Do you want me to give you a foot massage or something?"

"Careful, dude," Finn held his hand out to stop Blaine from getting closer. "If you jump around on the mattress like this, Kurt'll get a headache." Then Finn knelt down beside the bed and made sure Blaine didn't miss the way he was squeezing Kurt's hand tightly. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, bro?"

"Thank you, Finn, but I'm good if I can just lie here for a bit." Kurt let out a dramatic sigh and even whimpered a little when he shifted his pseudo-injured foot on the bed.

"Well, okay then," Finn said and stood up. "Just call when you need me, 'kay?"

Kurt nodded and watched him leave his room. Then his eyes found Blaine's and he almost regretted this little act when he saw the genuine worry on Blaine's face. "Do you want me to leave, too?" Blaine asked, the slight tremble in his voice making it clear that he didn't want to go.

Kurt reached out for Blaine's hand. "No, please stay."

Blaine's face melted into a smile and he slowly crawled closer. "Is there anything _I_ can do to make you feel better, baby?" Blaine repeated Finn's question with an alluring undertone that made Kurt weak.

"Actually, yes, there's a lot I can think of that _you_ could do."

And Kurt placed his hand in Blaine's neck to pull him closer. The moment their lips met, Kurt knew Tony was gone and he had his Blaine back.

At least for now.

~ o ~ o ~

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**I've got a few more ideas for this, but I'm also happy to receive prompts, so if you got an idea how Maria and Tony can make Finn's and Kurt's life miserable, let me know. ;)**

**Btw, I LOVE reviews! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! :)**

**Thank you for all your reviews and favorites/alerts! Seeing that you guys like this story so much definitely motivates me to write more ;)**

**OK, watch out, for this chapter there's a change of POV. I thought it would be fun to have this from Blaine's perspective. :D**

**And thank you, kellylouise potter, for the inspiration for the campaign poster scene. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

~ o ~ o ~

Blaine was strolling through the halls of McKinley, the thumb of one hand latched casually around the strap of his messenger bag, the other one dug deep into the pocket of his red trousers. A smile was dancing around the corners of his mouth, remembering the last night he'd spend cuddling, kissing, _exploring_ his gorgeous boyfriend until around midnight Kurt's father had remembered he was still there and kicked him out.

Kurt was such a good kisser, always teasing and playing with him, and Blaine loved that! And when their kisses get deep and passionate, it was _hot_ beyond imagination. Just thinking about kissing Kurt this way made his knees go weak.

Luckily Kurt's foot had recovered fast and didn't hinder him to wrestle on the mattress with him, all their limbs entangled and their bodies so close, but with so much annoying clothes between them. In moments like that his love for Kurt was sheer overwhelming and he wanted Kurt so bad.

They had agreed that they wouldn't take further steps into the physical part of their relationship and Blaine was okay with that, because to tell the truth the sex stuff was freaking him out a little and he didn't want to rush into something they both weren't ready for yet just because he couldn't handle his hormones.

Which was why Artie's not so subtle suggestion towards Rachel and him the other day really annoyed him. Like... seriously? They should have sex with their significant others just to be able to make the upmost best performance of Tony and Maria? What a sick idea was that? And how insensitive? No way would he talk Kurt into having sex with him just to improve his acting skills.

Rachel, however, was obsessed with her ambition and took Artie's comment way too much to heart for Blaine's liking. Therefore, in a break between classes, Blaine was now looking for Rachel to talk to her about this. He found her standing at her locker, where she was just stuffing textbooks in.

"Hi Rachel!"

"No, it's _Maria_! Live, breathe and _be_, remember?"

"Right, sorry, my sweet Maria," Blaine sighed. Artie had also pointed out that it was important for them to get closer personally so they could act like a real couple and it was Rachel's idea to refer to each other as Tony and Maria only. It was a bit confusing at times.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, I just need to get these up on the walls quickly," Rachel said and pulled a set of large posters out of her locker. "Come along, if you want."

With long strides Rachel walked in a zig-zag line throught the hallways, determined to plaster all the walls with posters while Blaine kept close on her heels. "What is it you wanna talk about, Tony, darling?"

Blaine let out a puff of air. "It's just... Don't you think that Artie is overstepping? You know, with what he indicated we should do?"

"Hold these for me, will you?" Rachel shoved the posters at him so that she had her hands free to pin one of them next to the girl's restroom door.

"I mean," Blaine continued, fingering the posters in his hands, "it's one thing for him to tell us we should work on the chemistry between _us_, but it's quite rude for him to practically command us to have sex."

"Yes, he may be overstepping, but he's right! We're virgins!" Rachel pointed out mercilessly and Blaine motioned for her to lower her voice.

"We don't have a clue about what we're playing," she added in a hushed voice. "How can we expect an audience to believe we're _Tony_ and _Maria_ when we don't even know what it's like to _passionately_ love someone?"

"It's just… I feel bad about it…" Blaine made a face. "I want my first time with Kurt to be special, you know? And not rushed, because of this."

"But it's not rushed," Rachel tried to convince him. "You've been together for a couple of months now. And so are Finn and me. Actually, it's about time we took that step in both our relationships. Next one, please." She held her hand out and Blaine gave her another poster.

He sighed again. "True, but…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Blaine jumped and, putting a hand on his racing heart, he stared at his boyfriend who had appeared at his side all of a sudden. He had no clue why Kurt was screaming at him, obviously furious with a mix of anger and hurt plain on his face. Also his question wasn't quite understandable. There were several answers to that, like, I'm going to school here, remember? But he sensed that it wouldn't be wise to get smart with Kurt right now, so Blaine settled for the truth and said carefully, "Talking to Rachel?"

Kurt's expression changed, but not to the better, because now he raised an eyebrow and gave him that 'Don't get cute with me, Blaine Anderson' look, as obviously he was thinking Blaine was mocking him.

"You're helping her with her _campaign_?" Kurt asked all upset and pointed at the posters in Blaine's hand.

Blaine opened his mouth to ask what Kurt was talking about when it suddenly struck him. He gazed down at the posters in his hands which he just now realized were Rachel Berry class president campaign posters!

Oh no! This couldn't be! He felt like smacking his head.

"No, I didn't... I know what this looks like, but..."

"Just last week I asked you to help me!" Kurt went on in his rage without listening to Blaine's pathetic attempt to explain himself. "And you told me you didn't want to get between Rachel and me which I accepted and have shown my uttermost sympathy for. And now you're going behind my back?"

"Kurt, you're being silly," Rachel broke in. "I just asked Blaine to hold them for me, that's it."

"Oh, sorry, my bad," Kurt spread his fingers on his chest and addressed Rachel with a wide smile. "Could you please ask Blaine to hold his breath until he turns blue and drops dead? I'm sure he'll do that for you, too."

With a huff and no second look for Blaine, Kurt turned and walked away.

"There goes my chance to lose the V-card anytime soon," Blaine sighed and leaned his back against the wall.

"Actually this is perfect!" Rachel's eyes lit up.

"He's mad at you now, so you have the chance to make it up to him. I heard that make-up sex is the best sex ever! You just need to do something really romantic to apologize to him and then make sure you'll get laid!" She beamed at him, but then her smile faltered a little. "Or he'll get laid?", she added and then shook her head. "Whoever! I don't care as long as you'll be having sex!"

"I'm not so sure it'll be that easy," Blaine argued. "Kurt's really stubborn when he's angry and I'm not sure I can make it up to him so easily. He's very fierce when it comes to his campaign and this really looks like I was betraying him."

"You'll figure something out," Rachel said and patted his arm sympathetically. "Well, now that Kurt's mad at you already, can you help me get the rest of the posters up?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall. "Gotta go."

~ o ~ o ~

After school the same day Blaine and Rachel met in the auditorium to practice their songs. After singing 'Tonight' a couple of times, Rachel sighed in frustration.

"This just doesn't sound right."

"Actually," Blaine said with a shrug, "until Artie had pointed it out, I didn't think we sounded bad."

"Because we don't know what we're missing," Rachel explained. "Artie's no virgin, he knows the difference and the audience will know the difference, too."

"Breathe, Rachel, breathe," Blaine told her calmly as she was about to have another hysterical moment.

"I've made plans for this weekend," Rachel suddenly announced. "Next week I won't be a virgin anymore."

"Wow, that's... cool," Blaine said in lack of anything else to say.

"My dads are away for the weekend and I invited Finn over for Friday night," Rachel went on, excitedly. "I have a good feeling. It'll be wonderful and romantic and..."

"Yeah, wow, I'm happy for you, Rach," Blaine cut her off, not wanting any details on how she planned her first time to be.

"What about you? Have you talked to Kurt?"

Blaine shook his head. "No such luck yet. He totally refuses to talk to me, he ignores my texts and right after the last class he just ran out and got to his car." Blaine shrugged. "I guess it's the best if I let him calm down before I approach him, you know, if I want to survive..."

"You must apologize to him as soon as possible and do it somewhere in private," Rachel advised him. "Make-up sex, remember?"

"This is ridiculous, Rachel," Blaine shook his head. "I love Kurt and that's why I don't want our first time to be based on some conspiratory plot! It's not fair to him and neither to me. If I rush this now and he finds out later that Artie kinda made us do this…"

"We don't have much time left to think about this. The premier is in two weeks. We _must_ do it before then!"

"Geez, Rachel! Why don't you understand?" Blaine rubbed his temple with two fingers, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, I do understand. The task is very clear to me, Blaine. We need to learn about passion, so we need to have sex and..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH KURT!"

Blaine barked out in frustration and winced when his words were echoed from the walls. He hadn't meant to yell at Rachel, but he wished she would just drop the subject and...

"That's good to know."

Blaine whirled around.

Kurt was standing there and there was no way he hadn't just heard him. "Kurt... what are you doing here?" The question was no more than a whisper.

"I came to apologize for freaking out about the campaign posters today," Kurt explained and just now Blaine noticed the flowers in his hand.

"Well, I'm sorry," Kurt continued, but his voice was cold. "For a lot of things actually. Right now mostly for apparently being so hideous that you feel the need to shout your frustration out that you don't possibly would ever want me!"

With these words Kurt threw the flowers on the floor and then turned to leave.

"No, Kurt, let me explain!" Blaine ran after him and tried to catch Kurt's arm, but his boyfriend yanked his arm away from him.

"What's there to explain? Your words were _very __loud_ and _very __clear_ to me!"

"Don't run away now, please! I really didn't mean it that way!"

Kurt stopped and turned around with a furious look in his eyes. "Well, why don't you just tell _Rachel_ how you meant it? Obviously you're discussing our sex life - or should I say the complete lack of it - rather with her instead of with me anyway." Kurt ran away, making it clear that Blaine shouldn't bother to follow him.

With a sigh Blaine bent and picked the flowers up, beautiful red roses. He'd messed up, twice in one day! That's a record, none he was proud of.

"You were supposed to apologize to him and not to make things worse," Rachel said disapprovingly and crossed her arms. "Why were you yelling that you didn't want Kurt anyway?"

"I _want_ him," Blaine said, defeated. "Just not _now_, not when I have Artie's and your voices in my head all the time telling me I _must_ do it."

"Well, looks to me like your wish comes true," Rachel said with a headshake, "and concidering the hurt look on Kurt's face you'll be staying a virgin for a long, _long_ time, my dear Tony."

~ o ~ o ~

Every day Blaine tried to talk to Kurt, but his boyfriend stubbornly refused to talk to him in person and wouldn't answer his phone. Whenever he caught him between classes, Kurt would only give him a cold shoulder, turn his back on him and never meet his eyes.

Blaine was well aware how much his words must have struck. Kurt had always been sensitive about the physical side of their relationship and insecure about his body. He never meant to make it sound like he thought Kurt was unattractive and that he didn't want him.

Rachel was doing no better with Finn right now, because apparently Kurt had told Finn that she had asked for Blaine's help with her campaign instead of his and then all week long Finn had made a big show of helping Kurt with hanging up new posters and sharing out Vote Unicorn buttons.

To make it short, this week sucked! Big time!

On Friday Blaine couldn't wait for the day to be over and the weekend to begin, which he would spend curled up in his bed, crying into his pillow and missing Kurt like crazy and praying that the most gorgeous and beautiful boy in the world would be willing to forgive him and talk to him again next week. He hoped that Kurt would have calmed down by then and would finally give him the chance to explain and apologize. It really sucked having a boyfriend who was mad at you and... wait!

They still were boyfriends, right? Kurt wouldn't break up with him over this, right? Oh my Gosh, what if Kurt wanted to break up? What if he was so hurt that he would never speak with him again? No, no, no, this couldn't be happening!

"No, no, no..." Blaine was just banging his head against his locker door, when someone suddenly leaned casually against the locker next to his. He turned his head slightly to see who was witness of his latest pity-party and was genuinely surprised to see Kurt.

First thing Blaine that noticed about his boyfriend (in his mind they were still boyfriends, they just had to be!): Kurt had three buttons of his shirt open! Three! Showing a lot more skin than he usually did.

Blaine was frozen in shock of suddenly seeing Kurt and his mind was trying to figure out something to say without sounding like the complete idiot that he was, but before he could actually say something, his boyfriend spoke up.

"I might be willing to accept your apology today," Kurt said with a flutter of his eyelashes and let his fingers unconsciously trail from his neck slowly down along the buttonline of his shirt. "You can come over to my house at seven. My parents are in Washington over the weekend and Finn's going over to Rachel's. So it'll be just the two of us..."

Blaine gasped. There was no way mistaking the alluring tone in Kurt's voice.

"You can _show_ me then how sorry you are." With a very suggestive smile and a quick but deep look into Blaine's eyes Kurt left.

And Blaine's heart and mind were racing. He closed his eyes and thought, Gosh, no!

Apparently Kurt felt the need to show him that he was desirable after all. He didn't want Kurt to think he had to prove something and he didn't want him to only sleep with him because of that.

Before Blaine could recover from his shock, Rachel appeared at his side, all excited. "Finn's coming over to my house tonight. I can't believe it, I'm really gonna do it!"

Blaine's heart sank deeper. Great! He had forgotten all about Rachel's plans! And no, he didn't want to do it with Kurt when he _knew_ Rachel was gonna do it at the same time with Finn. But if he didn't show up at Kurt's place his boyfriend would be hurt even more. He had to show Kurt that he wanted him, but at the same time needed an excuse for why he couldn't do it.

So what was he supposed to do?

~ o ~ o ~

No, really, everyone, what should Blaine do now?

My dear readers, now I NEED prompts, because I don't have a clue how Blaine's supposed to show up at Kurt's doorstep and convince him that he WANTS to sleep with him, when really he doesn't want to YET, so he has to come up with some good reason why he CAN'T right now – or with some good disturbance! XD

So what reasons could he dish up to Kurt? ;)

Also I'm sorry if I portrait Rachel too selfish and ambitious in this, but it's more fun this way. I love her! Actually I'm a big fan of Rachel/Lea Michele. :)

**Thank you for reading! :)**

**Reviews are freaking awesome! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! :)**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews for the last chapter! I appreciate all your feedback and your fabulous ideas so much! :) I'm glad you enjoy this little story as much as I do! :D**

**OK, in this chapter there's a little bit of sex talk, nothing too smutty, but still… Please tell me if you think I should set the rating from T to M, okay? Thanks! **

**And I gotta tell you I'm so PROUD of you guys! Because ALL OF YOU wanted for Blaine to tell Kurt the truth! And that's what he'll do now… well, at least he tries his best, but Kurt can be really distractive. ;)**

**This chapter is again Blaine's POV – mostly! :D**

* * *

><p>On Friday night Blaine stood in front of the door of the Hummel-Hudson house and felt more nervous than ever before, even more than on Monday, when he'd been standing on the same spot, wearing high boots and styled hair to look taller.<p>

But tonight Kurt's parents weren't in and Kurt's big annoying step-brother was at Rachel's and the two of them were probably enjoying dessert by now. Blaine knew _every_ detail of Rachel's seduction plan, she'd even told him the exact time schedule. She'd invited Finn for six o'clock, so by seven they would be finished with dinner and ready for dessert and... Gosh, he didn't want to think about it!

Blaine checked his watch, it was one minute to seven. He raised his hand and rang the doorbell. He'd tried to think of how to convince Kurt that he was willing but unable to perform their first time tonight, but he couldn't think of anything. So he'd decided to settle for the truth. He had wanted to tell Kurt everything anyway, but until now Kurt didn't want to listen to him.

Tonight he'd finally confess all about how Artie told him and Rachel that they should get some sexual experience if they wanted to improve their acting skills and how Rachel pushed him into going for it and why he'd shouted in the auditorium the things he'd shouted... everything. Kurt would understand and love him even more for being honest and sensitive.

Kurt opened the door and all of Blaine's brain actions failed him immediately and all he could get out was a very heartfelt, "Wow!", because Kurt looked absolutely stunning.

Kurt wore a black silky button-down shirt, but just like earlier today the first few buttons were deliberately undone, allowing a glance at his porcelain chest, making Blaine want to touch him. His skinny black jeans looked like it was painted on his legs and his black pointed boots were definitely way too hot for a high school boy, instead they made Kurt look like he wanted to walk the runway of a fashion show tonight.

Also Blaine noticed that Kurt seemed to go by a very simple but effective fashion rule: black is beautiful. And he was. Beautiful. Beyond imagination.

When Blaine was done admiring Kurt's clothing, he continued his open-mouthed stare on eye-level and noticed that Kurt's hair was… unbelievably sexy. Somehow he'd managed to make it look styled, but in a casual way that makes you want to dive your hands into it without being afraid of ruining the artwork. His bangs fell in selective strands into his eyes... and his blue eyes were sparkling with smirk and confidence, like Kurt knew exactly how to wrap Blaine Anderson around his little finger.

"You want to come in when you've finished undressing me with your eyes?" Kurt asked all innocently and smiled at him.

And this smile was doing incredible things to Blaine's heart.

"Oh, I've missed you, Kurt, this week was horrible with you ignoring me!" Blaine lunged forward, pulled Kurt into his arms and crushed their lips together.

"Blaine, not in the doorway," Kurt laughed. "We've got neighbors!"

"Let's give them something to talk about," Blaine murmured and was attacking Kurt's mouth again, but Kurt held him gently at arm's length and closed the door.

"You know I'd be all for it if word wouldn't travel so fast and end up in my parents ears who don't know I've invited you over for tonight," Kurt winked at him with a smirk on his gorgeous lips. "So I'd appreciate it if we do whatever we're up to behind closed doors."

And this reminded Blaine of why he was here and what he wanted to avoid doing. Gosh, just seeing Kurt made him long for him so much that he almost lost track of his original plans.

"Sparkling cider?"

Blaine followed his boyfriend into the kitchen where Kurt was pouring two champagne glasses of the sweet liquid, one glass holding out for Blaine to take.

"Thank you," Blaine said, not daring to decline the offer, but making a mental note not to drink too much.

"A toast!" Kurt chirped and raised his glass. "No more fighting."

Blaine smiled at this. "Absolutely, yeah, no more fighting. And no more misunderstandings! From now on we'll talk about just everything that's going on, which reminds me that I still need to explain to you everything that happened this week and..."

"A toast has to be short, honey," Kurt cut in softly. "Or else the drinks go stale."

"Oh right, sorry."

They let their glasses clink and took a sip of each of their ciders and then Kurt held out his hand for Blaine to take. "Let's go upstairs," he said and tilted his head towards the stairway, smiling sweetly at him. While Blaine let himself be gently dragged towards the stairs, however, his mind was doing the math. Going upstairs. Kurt's bedroom. Bed. First time… Stop!

"Uh, why don't we sit in the living room?" Blaine suggested and yanked Kurt's arm to a halt which caused his boyfriend to almost spill his sparkling cider over his shirt which would have led to him having to take off that said shirt and… wow! Those were some undapper thoughts!

"You have this really romantic fireplace down here," Blaine continued when he noticed the reluctance in Kurt's eyes. Blaine knew very well that Kurt possibly had a similar seduction plan in his head as Rachel had. And if you were interfering with Kurt Hummel's plans you walked on dangerous ground.

But well, tonight Blaine just wanted to talk, and okay, maybe make out a bit. But he had to make Kurt see that they didn't need to go further than that. Their first time didn't need to happen now, although Rachel and Artie would interject loudly.

"Well, true," Kurt admitted, but added with a flutter of his eyelashes, "but we won't be looking much at the fireplace anyway, so we might as well be comfortable in my room and if you still want to see some fire burning…" Kurt got closer and made Blaine drown into his blue eyes while he finished his sentence with an alluring voice, "you just need to look into my eyes."

Holy Tony and Maria! Blaine had to swallow hard and couldn't really object to _that_.

So he let Kurt take him upstairs into his room which was lit only by what seemed to be a hundred candles all over the place. Wow! Okay, so now he got why Kurt was so eager to get upstairs. You really shouldn't let a candle burn unattended, especially not so many candles that could easily burn the whole house down.

"Please, sit down," Kurt offered and motioned to his bed. But Blaine settled for the chair in front of Kurt's desk instead. He didn't want to get anywhere near the bed, it was too tempting.

Just last week Kurt had been over at Blaine's, lying on his bed and talking about ripping each other's clothes off and getting dirty. And Blaine had meant what he said when he'd told Kurt he wanted him to be comfortable, so he could be comfortable himself. But actually they already were comfortable with each other, so at this stage of their relationship to take things further wasn't rushed at all. Still Blaine didn't want Kurt to think he had to do this to prove to him that he was sexy or something.

"How about some music?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded his agreement, lost in his thoughts. When the music started playing he listened up, surprised, and smiled fondly at Kurt. "Is that Roxy Music?"

With a smile Kurt held out his hand. "Come, dance with me."

Blaine obeyed happily and put his hands on Kurt's waist while Kurt draped his arms around Blaine's neck. They danced slowly to _Slave To Love_ and Blaine could have stayed like this with him forever, if there hadn't been his mind working overtime.

So Kurt got a copy of Roxy Music's greatest hits, because he found out that Blaine loved them. That was so sweet. Was Kurt trying to make him comfortable? He knew that Kurt would rather want to listen to stuff like Sting... Oh no, Kurt was trying to seduce him. And Blaine still hadn't told him about all the misunderstandings.

"Uhm, Kurt, I need to tell you..."

"You don't need to tell me anything," Kurt hushed him and put a finger on Blaine's lips. "You're here now, right? That's all that matters."

Blaine narrowed his eyes at him and took Kurt's hand into his own. "No, really, I want to explain..."

"Let's not ruin the mood with words," Kurt murmured and leaned closer into him. "Just show me how sorry you are." Kurt winked at him and then kissed him. And yes, it was easy to lose himself in Kurt's arms and melt into his kiss, especially after a whole week of abstinence. Just holding him and kissing him made Blaine realize how much he loved Kurt and how he didn't want to screw this up.

He would have to explain to Artie that his love life was more important to him than the school musical and if he was lacking some experience that Artie considered essential, well, then maybe he should consider finding another Tony for the job. Maybe Finn would apply for the role eventually, because after tonight Finn wouldn't be a virgin anymore and he and Rachel would just make the perfect lovebirds. Thinking about them made Blaine wonder if they were doing it _right now?_

Blaine leaned away and shook his head at the sudden imagine in his head. He really didn't want to think about Rachel making out with Finn when he was kissing Kurt.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked gently.

"Oh I'm sorry… it's just… Gosh, I was just thinking of Rachel..."

When Kurt looked questioningly at him, Blaine shrugged and tried to talk himself out of this. "Uhm, just wondering what she's doing right now."

"Well, Finn's over at Rachel's tonight," Kurt told him with a smirk, "so probably she's making him listen to all her Maria solos until his ears explode."

Blaine laughed lightly, but knowing what Rachel was more likely doing with Finn other than singing wasn't helping his mood very much.

Kurt steered him slowly towards the bed and drew Blaine with him as he lay down on his back. "How about you stop thinking of Rachel and kiss me instead?"

Holy crap, Kurt Hummel was not making it easy for him to resist. Maybe he shouldn't resist any longer...

Blaine lay down next to Kurt when he suddenly remembered how he sat on this bed with Kurt a few months ago, practising sexy faces in the mirror and Kurt telling him, he couldn't be sexy because he was feeling uncomfortable. What had become of cute innocent Kurt Hummel, talking about the touch of fingertips being enough for him? Well, he sure wasn't present tonight. But... maybe he was.

Maybe Kurt was really just putting on an act to please him. After all they had agreed a couple of weeks ago that they were content with the way things were between them. Overhearing Blaine saying, well, _shouting_ that he didn't want to sleep with him might have made Kurt want to suddenly rush things.

And then he remembered Kurt asking him if he thought he was boring – sexually! And after all that had happened this week, Kurt must have gotten the impression that Blaine really thought he was boring. Gosh, it was about time he got some things straight.

"No, wait, I really need to tell you why we shouldn't be doing this right now," Blaine said and put a great deal of distance between them by scooting over to the other end of the bed while Kurt was now sitting up to lean against the headboard, looking at him like he'd gone nuts.

"Why we shouldn't kiss?" Kurt repeated, clarifying.

"Yes! Well, no! Kissing is okay, but I don't want anything beyond that."

Kurt tilted his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Okay then, go on and explain yourself."

"Look, about what you've heard me shout in the auditorium when I was talking to Rachel the other day?"

"I remember," Kurt said coldly and Blaine was appalled by how quickly Kurt's mood had changed from _Baby, let's do it!_ to _Go on, dig your own grave, my dear. _

And he knew he'd started it the wrong way.

"Okay, first let me tell you, I _want_ you, Kurt!" He put special emphasis on the word _want_, trying to make Kurt understand and seeing how Kurt's hard face melted into a shy smile, Blaine was sure he'd found the right path, now he mustn't go astray again…

"But not _now_," Blaine continued. "At least not before the opening night of the musical."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him and said with a dangerous undertone in his voice, "So you're saying you want to concentrate on being Tony, because the musical is more important to you than me?"

Blaine blinked. Oh why did Kurt have to get everything the wrong way? "No, that's _not_ what I'm saying. What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to develop things between us further right now and I think you don't really want to either."

Kurt raised his chin at this and tried to put it as carefully as possible, seeing how Blaine was obviously tiptoeing around the topic as well. "Honey, what exactly makes you think I _don't_ want to develop things further? You think I dress up all sexy and put candles everywhere for just everyone?"

Blaine bit his lips and tilted his head. "Look, Kurt, I said some stupid things this week and you overheard me saying them, but you got it all the wrong way. And now you're doing all this, because you think you have to, because I made you think I was unhappy with the way things are."

"I agree with the part of you having said and done rather stupid things earlier this week," Kurt replied thin-lipped. "I don't agree about the part about my intentions for inviting you over. If you think I was desperate to please you, Blaine Warbler, you're wrong! As I recall it, it was you who screwed up this week, not me. And I wanted to give you an opportunity to make it up to me."

Blaine nodded slowly. "Alright, but don't you furthermore agree that our first time shouldn't be based on me making something up to you? As far as Rachel thinks that make-up sex is like, best sex ever, I wouldn't want it to be the only reason for our first time."

"Woah, woah, wait up!" Kurt got up to stand in front of his bed, his hands raised. "Who said we should have sex tonight? I don't remember inviting you over saying, _and_ _don't forget to bring your dick so we can have sex!"_

"Well, considering the circumstances of tonight's date…" Blaine arched his eyebrows at his boyfriend. "I mean, with your parents gone and Finn not in the house and well, all of this…" Blaine waved around the candle-lit room and at the music station. "What else was I supposed to think?"

"You know what? Right now I don't care at all what you're thinking," Kurt huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. However, his cheeks were blushed and Blaine knew that he'd hit the nail on the head and Kurt was just too embarrassed to admit it.

"Actually, I think you should leave."

These words hit Blaine hard. Kurt was dismissing him? In the middle of an argument? Oh no! Blaine was not willing to face another week of being shown a cold shoulder by his boyfriend! So he stayed put and crossed his arms, too.

"No, I'm not going before you hear me out! You owe me as much! You haven't given me the chance to explain this mess yet!"

"Oh really? Well, I hear you _explaining_ for the past ten minutes and nothing nearly acceptable has come out of your mouth yet."

"Okay, then let me start now by telling you that it's all Artie's fault," Blaine said with a sigh. "It all began with him telling Rachel and me that…"

"No, Blaine, just no!" Kurt interrupted him and held up his hand to stop him. "I don't want to hear you blaming Artie for what's going on here. As far as I can see he's doing a great job directing the musical and although he's dragging it a bit too far at times, you're not really telling me you want to make him responsible for this mess?"

Blaine opened and closed his mouth. "Actually, I kind of do…"

Kurt shook his head, looking defeated. "Now, why don't we talk about what's really going on here, shall we?" With this Kurt sighed deeply and sat down on his swivel chair, facing his boyfriend. "Blaine, I'm sorry, but I just have to ask this and please be honest with me…"

Blaine nodded at him eagerly. "You know, I'm always honest with you! You can ask me anything!"

"Okay then... Do you still have feelings for Rachel?"

"What?" If Blaine hadn't been sitting already, he would have fallen down. On first impulse he wanted to laugh about this ridiculous question, but Kurt looked at him all serious and it made Blaine wonder just how on earth his boyfriend could get the impression of him liking Rachel more than on friendly terms?

"Don't get me wrong," Kurt hurried to say. "I'm not judging you! You're allowed to be conflicted and I guess I can live with the fact that you're bisexual. I just want to know where we stand."

"No, Kurt, no, what are you thinking? I'm not into Rachel! I told you it's all Artie's fault. It was his idea that Rachel and I should have sex! I know it sounds awful and I didn't wanna do it, but Rachel was all for it and tried to convince me to do it!"

"Why would Artie want you and Rachel to have sex?" Kurt asked confused.

"Apparently because Tony and Maria are lovers and we're sort of lacking the passion." Blaine shrugged. "But I didn't like the idea at all, especially without you knowing about it. So, I won't do it although of course I want to, but not without your permission, not if you're not okay with this."

"My permission?" Kurt asked perplexed, his eyes widening. "You're asking for _my_ permission?"

"Yeah, well, of course," Blaine shrugged. "I don't want you to think I'm gonna do it just because Artie told us to. Rachel doesn't think the same way, which I find rather disturbing, I mean after all it's her relationship with Finn on the line. But I can't do it without you knowing about all this, so before we do anything I wanted to fill you in, to make sure you're okay with this."

"Well, apparently it's your choice, Blaine. I won't tell you what to do. But I can tell you that I'm _not_ okay with it."

"Okay, well, that's what I thought," Blaine said relieved and chuckled. "I'm glad we're not doing the dirty tonight, because, to be honest all I can think of is Rachel right now, because I know Finn's over at her house and… you get my drift?"

"I'm afraid I do," Kurt made a face. "Are you jealous?"

"No. I mean, yes, kinda. Apparently, they're getting it on and we don't, but that's okay. To me it's more important that we're okay again. I don't want to lose you over this."

"Wow," Kurt said and exhaled a long breath. "Actually, that's a lot to take in and I don't know what to think right now. You need to give me some time to think about this, Blaine."

"Oh, okay, sure." Blaine pursed his lips and looked around the room again, twirling his thumbs. "Can we make out while you think?"

"No," Kurt replied firmly and got to his feet again. "I think I'd rather do my thinking alone."

"Oh, you mean that's my clue to leave?"

"It is," Kurt nodded.

Slowly Blaine rose and reluctantly eyed the door. "Do I really have to go?"

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, but couldn't finish his sentence, because there was a short knock at the door and a second later Finn Hudson was standing in the room.

"Hey Kurt, just wanna let you know that... uhm... sorry, I didn't know that Blaine's here. Am I interrupting something?"

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, clearly startled. "I thought you were over at Rachel's?"

"Yeah, I'm back, that's what I wanted to tell you. I didn't know you had _him_ over."

"_Him_ is my boyfriend and I can have him over whenever I want to. What are you doing home anyway? I thought you'd wanted to spend the night at Rachel's."

"Well, yeah, that's what I thought, too, but she kicked me out."

"What did you do?" Kurt asked slightly annoyed.

"Dunno," Finn shrugged. "We ate dinner and then we made out and suddenly she freaked and shouted some weird stuff about how she wasn't ready to be Maria just yet and then she said she had to go into herself – whatever that means – and told me to leave."

Kurt and Blaine shared a glance. Blaine wasn't sure what Kurt was thinking, but he was happy they hadn't been caught in the act by Finn. And apparently he didn't need to worry about Rachel accusing him of wilfully ruining the production by not getting some sexual experience.

Now Finn lowered his voice. "When she says she wants to go into herself, do you think she talks about masturbation?"

"No, Finn, I don't think so, but thanks for the image," Kurt groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"Hey, do Carole and Burt know you have him over when you have the house for yourself?"

"Finn, get lost!" Kurt lifted one brow at him.

"Geez, I'm gone, don't worry. But I'll be in my room _next door_," Finn stated. "You'll find me at my Playstation. You can join me if you want, I got three joysticks."

They watched Finn waddle out of Kurt's room and both sighed in unison. "I don't want to be in the same room when he works his joystick," Blaine joked and winked at Kurt.

"Well, you don't have to," Kurt said and ushered his boyfriend out onto the hallway and down the stairs. "I suggest you drive home now, text me when you arrive so I'll know you got home alright, and then you should do some serious thinking about how much Tony you're willing to be for your Maria."

Kurt held the front door open and motioned for Blaine to get out. Reluctantly Blaine stepped over the threshold, then turned around and leaned in for a goodbye kiss, but Kurt poked his finger into Blaine's chest and kept him at bay. "Let me know the outcome of your thinking on Monday, and I'm gonna tell you about mine, okay? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go play with Finn's joystick for the rest of the night."

Before Blaine could protest any further, the door was shut. With a sigh he walked down to his car and checked his phone on the way. He was not surprised to find a text message from Rachel.

_Your Maria has disappointed you. :'( Need you ASAP! – R _

Blaine wondered why Rachel hadn't gone through with her plan. She'd been so determined to just do it with Finn. It's not like her to change her mind last minute.

Well, he might as well drive over to her place and find out.

_Something's coming, Maria – and that's me to you in five! – B _

* * *

><p>"Finn, we got a serious problem!"<p>

Kurt announced the second he dropped next to his brother on the carpet, taking the controller Finn offered him.

"Don't fret, I already checked," Finn replied without looking up. "We have enough food in the house for the weekend."

Kurt looked at him with arched brows. "You're not really worried about starving, are you?"

Finn stuck his tongue out while concentrating on fighting against some evil dwarf. "I'm always worried about food stuff when Mom's not home. Duh!"

"Well, that's not the problem I was addressing." Kurt let his character go to pick up a bag with gold while Finn's character was busy fighting off dwarfs.

"Hear this! Artie told Rachel and Blaine to have sex with each other to be able to perform their best as Tony and Maria. And Blaine just told me that Rachel and he want to go through with it before opening night. Which is at the end of next week!"

"Woah, wait, what?" Finn paused the game and squinted at him. "Oh my God, that's why Rachel backed off tonight? She wants to sleep with Blaine instead?"

Kurt shot him an angry glance. "She wants to sleep with _Tony_. They're taking their characterizations way too serious for my liking."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I didn't approve of course. But if he thinks he has to do it for the sake of the musical it's his choice after all. Can you believe he asked for my permission? As if I was okay with him having sex with her! But he was all serious about it!"

"Do I still have to be nice to him?" Finn resumed the game again and went against a couple of lizard monsters.

"Yes, you do. He's still my boyfriend, although he's momentarily conflicted. But keep your eyes open. I will not have Tony and Maria mess with my love life any longer! I want my Tony-free version of Blaine Warbler back!" Kurt growled and killed off Finn's character easily with one flick.

"Hey! What the...? Why are you so much better at this game than me, dude?" Finn complained.

"Because I'm a unicorn," Kurt answered with a sly smile. This was his new favorite answer for just everything.

"No, you're not," Finn said, pointing to the screen. "You're a sword warrior and I'm a mountain troll with an ax! I'm supposed to be stronger than you!"

Kurt spared himself an answer. "Can we get to the part now where I slay the dragon, please?"

"Oh no, you won't! I'm gonna kill the damn dragon!" Finn changed levels and set up a new game for them.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why I love Finn and Kurt playing video games so much lately! ;) I would've loved to take over that third joystick, sitting in the middle between Kurt and Finn. :D<strong>

**But oh well, all those misunderstandings really suck! Poor Blaine! Poor Kurt! And poor Finn! **

**The next chapter will feature a lot of Rachel Berry craziness again. I still have a few ideas for this, but I'm always happy for prompts! Give me all you got!**

**And please send me reviews! Love you all! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this for ages. I have no other excuse than a really bad case of writer's block on this story. I hope this chapter can make up for the long wait. **

**I wanna take this opportunity to thank all of you guys for your wonderful reviews! Especially Stardust585, I really don't feel worthy of all your generous praise! :D**

**In case you don't remember anymore what this story is all about, here's a little reminder: **

**SUMMARY: **

**Blaine and Rachel get pressured by Artie to finally have their 'first time' to be able to give their best performance at the opening night of West Side Story. However, Blaine doesn't want his and Kurt's first time to be based on Artie's command, so he turns down Kurt's advances. **

**Kurt misinterprets Blaine's behavior and thinks that Blaine wants to sleep with Rachel for the ultimate Tony and Maria experience. Kurt and Finn want to put a stop to this nonsense by trying to make their respective partners jealous.**

** Also, Kurt and Rachel are not on friendly terms with each other because of their competition for the senior class president campaign. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything except the shame on abandoning this story for such an incredible long time. :'(**

* * *

><p>Finn liked things to be simple.<p>

It wasn't that he wasn't smart enough to follow a complicated train of thoughts, he just preferred the simple way. However, being in a relationship with Rachel had taught him two things:

One. Things with Rachel were never simple and every time she made a mountain out of a molehill you better just nodded along.

Two. If you pretend like you don't understand stuff, you don't have to deal with stuff.

Still, although Finn kept to these basic relationship rules he still hadn't figured out what her swivet on Friday night had been all about and why she'd thrown him out of her house. He blamed it on her monthlies although Kurt claimed Rachel wasn't due until next week and how Kurt knew the timing of Rachel's period Finn didn't wanna know.

However, the most important thing he'd learned was that if he had a problem concerning Rachel he better not confronted her personally if he wanted to live and tell the tale.

So after Kurt had found out that seemingly Blaine and Rachel had some sort of agreement to sleep with each other – lose their virginities to each other! – in benefit of the musical, Finn had decided this was a matter he could NOT discuss with Rachel.

He had better find Blaine.

So right on Monday morning Finn walked down the hallways of McKinley on the lookout for the short dark haired guy.

Turning a corner, Finn found Blaine and his girlfriend standing in front of Rachel's locker. Slowly he approached them and hid behind Lauren Zizes who stood at her locker with music blasting out of her ear plugs, swaying to the beat while she rummaged in her locker. Finn strained his ears to catch what was being said between his girlfriend and his new rival.

As he watched Rachel was just grasping Blaine's hands and smiled at him fondly. "Blaine, we're gonna do this! We'll have sex this week!"

"Okay then," Blaine confirmed with a sigh and a defeated nod.

"Excellent! So that's settled! Don't disappoint me, Tony, darling!" Rachel grabbed her books and hurried off while Blaine turned around walking in Finn's direction.

Blaine walked past the locker where Finn was hiding and the quarterback jumped him. Blaine flinched when an arm locked around his neck in a half-friendly half-threatening kind of way.

"Hey Blaine!" Finn exclaimed cheerfully. "A word?"

Finn shoved Blaine into an empty classroom and closed the door.

"Finn? What's up?" Blaine asked warily and gulped down his sudden urge to run and hide.

"Look, I get it, I really do," Finn started without so much as a preamble. "You've been to an all boys school! When Kurt got there he was the closest thing to a girl you've ever seen."

"Uhm, actually I've seen girls before," Blaine replied with a puzzled frown. "And you better don't let Kurt hear that you're calling him the closest thing to a girl."

"Don't change the subject!" Finn went right on. "Now that you're at McKinley you're surrounded by beautiful girls every day. I've noticed how much you enjoy dancing with Tina and Brittany and then your braggy performance with the Cheerios on the steps in the school yard..."

"I'm sorry but you've lost me," Blaine shook his head in utter confusion. "What's your point?"

"I heard you talking to Rachel just now! She told you to have sex this week and you agreed!"

"Oh, that. Okay, Finn, first of all, eavesdropping on your girlfriend is an absolute no-go," Blaine crossed his arms across his chest and pursed his lips in a disapproving manner. "And whether or not I have sex this week is none of your business."

Blaine was choked by Finn's rude behavior. Because, seriously? Since when was Kurt's brother so interested in their love life? He didn't go nosing around Finn's relationship with Rachel either.

"You think so? Well, I think it's my business since you're spending so much time with my girlfriend, dude." Now Finn was pissed. How could Blaine talk so casually about wanting to sleep with Rachel? At least he still admitted that she was Finn's girlfriend. Finn imitated Blaine's posture and crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving Blaine a challenging look. "How about you explain to me what this fuss with you and Rachel's all about anyway?"

Blaine sighed. So this was it? The quarterback was jealous that Rachel was fussing over Blaine all the time? Now, Finn had to understand that they needed to act all lovey-dovey to prepare for the muscial. "This might sound really silly now," Blaine admitted. "It's for our roles of Maria and Tony and we…"

"Stop right there! Let me tell you something, dude. Whatever you do as _Tony_ and _Maria_," Finn air quoted the names, "you'll be doing as Blaine and Rachel, too." Finn gave him a meaningful look. "Think about it."

Blaine drew his dark triangle eyebrows together. "Well, I have to disagree here, Finn, because the art of acting is to transform into a character and whatever happens onstage is not what you'd usually do off stage as well."

"Whatever!" Finn poked his finger into Blaine's chest. "You've been warned!"

With a huff Finn left.

Blaine leaned against the wall and sighed. He had no clue what this had been about and why Finn was so upset.

Perhaps it was because Blaine had spent Friday night at Rachel's house. _After_ she'd thrown Finn out, mind you. Well, it hadn't been too much fun really. Blaine had spent two hours listening to Rachel self-pitying, wailing and whining why she couldn't sleep with Finn – how it wasn't fair to him doing it just for the musical or because Artie told them – and Blaine had stopped himself from pointing out to her that those were the exact same reasons he had laid out to her for why he didn't want to do it with Kurt and which she had bashed down on him.

"Everything was perfect, really. I had it all planned out, but then I thought about what you said and that we shouldn't be doing _it_ just for the sake of the musical and then I didn't know why I was doing it and I freaked out. Finn was so sweet, really, understanding and not mad with me at all. How about you? Weren't you over at Kurt's place?"

"I was," Blaine confirmed. "Until Finn came home." He raised his eyebrows at her and her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh. Oh! So if Finn hadn't come home you would've...?"

Blaine just shrugged. "Don't get me wrong. Kurt was really sexy and it was hard to resist, but Artie's words kept nagging in the back of my mind and I couldn't do it. Then Finn burst in and Kurt decided he'd rather spend the rest of the night with his brother than with me."

Friday night Rachel had told him that getting the part of Maria had brought her nothing but bad luck so far, starting with competing against Mercedes up to hurting Kurt with her campaign and now all the pressure of Artie's critic. "You're my only friend, Blaine," she had sobbed into his shirt. "Kurt hates me for campaining against him."

"No, Rachel, Kurt doesn't hate you," Blaine tried to console her. "Okay, maybe he's disappointed in you, loathing you a little bit and yeah, he can't stand to be in the same room with you. Also, he mentioned something about throwing rotten eggs at you in case you won the vote." At this point the volume of her wailing had become deafening. "But he doesn't literally _hate_ you."

They had eaten an incredible amount of ice cream and listened to her musical collection from Les Miz to Rent. At some point they had fallen asleep next to each other in Rachel's bed, exhausted from singing, whining and ice-cream-eating.

* * *

><p>Blaine left the empty classroom, Finn's warning still spinning in his head when suddenly Kurt was walking next to him, a cold air about him. "Hi."<p>

"Hi Kurt," Blaine replied and clutched his textbooks to his chest. "Gosh, I don't know why Finn's so angry with me just because I spent Friday night with Rachel."

Kurt stopped short in the middle of the hallway, staring at Blaine. "You. Did. _What_?"

Blaine stopped and turned to look at his boyfriend. "She was really upset and confused on Friday night. I mean I just had to go and help her."

"Help her with what?" Kurt demanded to know.

Blaine stepped closer and lowered his voice. "You know why she turned Finn down on Friday? It's because she's anxious about her first time."

Kurt started walking again in such long strides that Blaine had to hurry to keep up with him. "And how exactly did _you_ help her ease her fears?"

Blaine didn't miss the biting undertone in Kurt's voice because really it was hard to miss. What was Kurt implying? Was this about the bisexual thing again? Oh, really? Smirking, Blaine bit down on his lips and decided to tease his boyfriend.

"Ah, you know, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," Blaine replied with a one-sided shrug and enjoyed the way Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh, this girl, Kurt, this girl! She just can't stop sucking and licking and moaning out loud in sheer pleasure while she's at it!"

Blaine laughed at the look of pure horror on his boyfriend's face.

"But you know how girls are when you give them a large pot of ice cream. So adorable."

Kurt glowered at him but Blaine just smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself on Friday night," Kurt suddenly said, a mischievous smile forming on his lips. "I certainly had a _very_ good time myself."

Blaine drew his eyebrows together. "So did you enjoy playing with Finn's joystick?"

"Oh, yes!" Kurt replied with a smug smile tucking at the corner's of his mouth. "Playing with Finn's joystick is always a _big_ pleasure. _Enormous_ even. However it was very exhausting for me. My butt's still sore."

Kurt revelled in the way Blaine's eyes bulged.

"...from all the sitting on the floor," he finished his sentence.

Blaine swallowed hard, trying to keep his composure.

"Kurt..." Blaine's voice broke. He grabbed his boyfriend's arm and yanked him to a stop, then he shoved him against the wall and kissed him passionately.

"I wanna play with your joystick all night long!" Kurt admitted between kisses.

"And I wanna lick ice cream off your body," Blaine panted and grabbed his boyfriend's hips to hold him closer.

They kissed heatedly until Kurt drew back, panting heavily and with a longing in his eyes. "Why don't you come over to my house right after school? Finn has football training and we got the house to ourselves."

"Uh, can't," Blaine replied, nuzzling the crook of Kurt's neck. "Rachel and I are gonna work on Tony and Maria. We really need to figure something out or we're gonna blow the whole thing."

"So you're saying you'd rather sing _One Hand One Heart_ for the hundredth time than come home with me for a little bit of sexy time?" Kurt held him at arm's length and looked at him incrediously.

"Please don't be mad but..." Blaine started but was cut off by his boyfriend.

"Suit yourself!" With that Kurt stormed off.

It wasn't that Blaine didn't want to sleep with Kurt after all. Perhaps it was even for the best if he finally did because he had the growing feeling that if he kept Kurt at bay for longer, his boyfriend would burst and he'd have to take the blow.

How did he get himself stuck in this mess?

If only he'd never taken the lead!

Blaine wondered briefly if it had been vice versa and Kurt had gotten the lead, would he be the one now trying to seduce Blaine for the sake of the musical?

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we can't sleep with our boyfriends," Rachel gave a résumé while she was pacing the stage of the McKinley auditorium, moving in a circle around Blaine. "Then we need to work on the chemistry between us, after all it's about the two of us anyway. If we can't make the audience believe that we're in love, then all the sexual awakening we might've gained by lovemaking with Finn and Kurt is in vain anyway."<p>

"Okay," Blaine agreed, glad that she didn't press the issue of finally getting any action with Kurt any further. It's just too much pressure. "So what do you suggest?"

"I think we should kiss," Rachel said with a firm nod and the most serious expression on her face. Blaine's jaw dropped on the floor with a loud clunk.

"It's not really a big deal," she added in a haste before he could object. "We've kissed before."

"Uhm, yeah, and it made me realize that I'm gay, so I don't see how this is gonna help us." Blaine finished his words with a shrug.

"Blaine, this is _acting_. As Rachel and Blaine, we're not in love, but as Tony and Maria, we have to be the most smitten lovely couple! Besides, the first time we kissed you pretty much seemed to like it..." She let her voice trail off.

"The first time we kissed we were drunk," Blaine reminded her.

Rachel raised one eyebrow. "Are you saying we should get wasted?"

"No! Of course not."

"Look, whether we were drunk or not, there was a spark between us back then, we just have to find that spark again and we'll be fine."

Blaine let out a puff of air, still not sure he liked this.

"Give me your hands." Rachel held her hands out and Blaine gave her his own. "I like you, Blaine Anderson," she declared solemnly. "I really do."

"I like you, too, Rachel."

"This is for Tony and Maria. We can do this." She smiled fondly at him. "Now, let's get into character." Rachel closed her eyes, folded her hands in front of her chest to center herself which was a very ballet-like gesture but who was he to tell her?

She drew a deep breath and when she re-opened her eyes, a love-filled smile was on her lips. "Okay, I'm ready. Kiss me," Rachel prompted.

"Uhm…" Blaine stood in front of her, not knowing how to do this. "Why don't you start?"

Rachel sighed without letting her flashing smile falter. "As much as I would love to be a modern version of Maria who goes straightforward and kisses the man of her dreams, I'm afraid it has to be Tony who initiates the kiss."

Blaine nodded all earnestly. "Okay, right, the man initiates the kiss. That would be me then. Okay… let's do this!"

Blaine rubbed his hands, before placing them on Rachel's shoulders and bending forward to press his lips on her mouth. They stayed like this for a couple of seconds and then parted.

Rachel sucked her lips in and gave it another moment for the fireworks to pop up.

Blaine, too, had a very serious look of concentration on his face, like trying to figure out a very puzzling question in algebra.

"Nope," Rachel shook her head. "Nothing. No feelings. At least no affectionate ones."

"Me neither." Blaine looked defeated. "I'm sorry."

"Well, everything's not lost yet. Let's give it another try. Maybe if I wrap my arms around your neck like this, and you put your hands on my waist, holding me close like you never wanted to let me go."

"Like this?"

"A little bit closer, yes, like that. And maybe if we try with a little bit of tongue…?"

"Rachel, I don't know…" Blaine made a face.

"No, I'm Maria now. Look, I'm not saying we should French kiss in front of an audience. This is just for us, so that we get the feeling right. Also we've kissed before so this shouldn't be that hard. Come on, give me your best Tony kiss!"

Blaine bit down on his lips, considering this for a moment before he finally surrendered and leaned in to kiss Rachel. With tongue! It was a strange feeling and it definitely didn't bring a bunch of butterflies to life inside of his stomach. Also it was really weird kissing at this angle. With Kurt he was used to have to slightly lean upwards to meet his boyfriend's kiss.

Blaine found himself wishing he was kissing Kurt instead and thinking of Kurt he unintentionally let out a sigh of longing which made Rachel cling to him even more.

"Woah, woah, stop it! What's going on here?"

Rachel and Blaine both jerked apart when Finn stormed the stage with Kurt on his trail.

"Sorry for interrupting," Kurt said cooly, coming over with four cups of coffee in a holder. "We thought you guys could use a break, so we brought coffee."

"Finn, Kurt, it's not what it looks like," Rachel hurried to explain. "This was just a stage kiss."

Kurt let out a humorless chuckle. "Rachel, I shouldn't have expected you to know this, but just because you're standing _on_ a _stage_ doesn't make any kiss a stage kiss. An actual stage kiss is _without_ tongue!"

"Kurt, Artie told us to do this…" Blaine tried to amend the situation.

"Artie told you to French kiss her?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine.

"No, well, not exactly, but he told us to work on our chemistry and I know this was a bad idea, but it was just for the musical and didn't mean anything…"

"Dude, how'd you like it if I kissed your boyfriend?" Finn growled.

"You wouldn't kiss Kurt." Blaine chuckled.

"Dare me!"

"No, no, no, you don't kiss me, Finn!" Kurt went pale and stepped away from Finn precautiously.

"I have the feeling we've come to a dead end here," Blaine said. "There has to be some way to get out of this mess."

"How about I'm gonna audition for the role of Tony!" Finn said. "That's like the solution to all our problems, isn't it?"

"NOOO!" Rachel and Kurt cried out at the same time.

"You can't take my boyfriend's lead role away from him!" Kurt exclaimed scandalized. "Although I have to admit I'd rather have you flattering Maria than him. Still, I rather have him have the male lead than you. I've lived in your shadow for _years_, Finn. At least now I can proudly tell everyone how awesome and talented my boyfriend is."

"Awww, Kurt," Blaine dipped his head in a humble way and smiled shyly. He walked over to Kurt's side and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, baby."

"You don't want me for your Tony, Rach?" Finn asked quietly with his lower lip stuck out in a sulk.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, honeybear," Rachel leaned into Finn's side. "You're my perfect man! But Blaine is the perfect Tony. Please don't take him away from me. Pretty please." She batted her eyelashes at her boyfriend.

"Hmpf," Finn grunted and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her feet from the ground and making her giggle. "Okay, as long as you come to me for the kissing part."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the sight of Finn and Rachel's lips meeting. "We're better at this," he challenged and when Blaine arched his eyebrows at him questioningly, Kurt decided to show him.

"Mmmh, yes, we are," Blaine mumbled with Kurt's lips on his.

"Hey guys!" Artie wheeled up to them. "I sure do hope you're all working on your chemistry, guys."

He was met by four death glares.

With a mischievous smirk Rachel took one of the coffees Kurt was still holding. With swaying moves she went over to Artie. "My dear Artie, you're just in time for a coffee. How do you want it? Over your head or into your lap?"

"Is there a third option?" Artie looked up at her and noticed Finn, Blaine and Kurt coming over, too, each armed with a cup of coffee and an alarming look of determination on their faces.

"Option number three is to stop bothering Tony and Maria with inappropriate suggestions for the way they have to play their roles," Kurt informed him, his elbow resting in one hand, the other one threatingly holding up a cup of hot coffee.

Artie looked from one serious face to another and nodded at them eventually.

"With my pride as a director apparently at stake here," Artie removed his glasses, pocketed them and squeezed his eyes shut with his head held high. "I'll take the coffee."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! :D<strong>

**If you enjoyed this story and look out for more funnies, you might like these, too. **

**Fic recommendations: **

**Furt Hudmel almost killed Klaine Anummel by _TexasTurtleFan_**

**Odds and Ends by _Stardust585_**

**The HummelBerry Situation by _Pyrofrickenmaniac_**


End file.
